Backwards and Downwards
by lunar locket
Summary: Chiro discovers the monkey team has been plotting against him this whole time. WHAT! Yeah, we thought so too. He runs away to a far away place called Metro City, where he meets his... BROTHER? Yep. And Chiro and Toby hate each other to no end.Oh,brother.
1. Chapter 1 : The Beggining

(Hello everyone! This is My .. FIRST STORY on EVER. so PLEASE be kind. Please also give a HUGE thanks to Mini-soda49 as she encouraged and helped ALOTith the writing so THEY ARE AWESOME! XD ...now . on to MY STORY!)

It was a normal day, and Chiro was just coming home when he overheard the monkeys talking about something. Curious, he started over, coming close enough to hear a bit of what they were saying.  
>"Yes we have to... ", "I don't want to but..." "He'll be<em> OK<em>..."  
>He went inside and they automatically stopped talking.<br>"Hey whats going on?" he asked.  
>"Well .. we decided we should go try to defeat skeleton king tomorrow" Nova said hesitantly.<br>"What!" The monkeys visibly flinched. "What are you talking about? When did you decide this?"  
>They started to look a bit nervous.<br>"We meant," Gibson hesitated, "That we should spy and see inside for any weaknesses."  
>"<em>Well<em>," Chiro said, processing the idea. "Well, alright. Do we have plan? Who are we sending in?"

"Well," started Antauri. "We have discovered a small defect in the citadel of bone, a hole just large enough for any one of us to fit. But it is also heavily guarded, so only one of us will be able to get in."

"I'll go," piped up Sparx.

"Dont be silly!** I'M** going." said Nova, punching Sparx on the shoulder.

"Why don't I go? I can control the power primate best, in case they catch me."  
>As usual he expected them to panic and tell him is too dangerous and he would go anyway, if only with one of them, he would find a way.<br>But they just stayed silent. "Oh, um OK" Nova said hesitantly.  
>"Well, I'm tired " Otto said, quickly changing the subject. "Lets go to bed."<br>"Yeah, _OK_" Chiro said" he decided to look into their strange behavior later.

SOOOO ... what you think? PLEASE REVIEW. ( And the second chapter will come VERY soon.)


	2. Chapter 2 : Betrayal

_[Hello Lunar Locket here, Please review , (note i accept annoymous) and it would really help me write faster!, soory for people, since im new i accidently re-loaded chapter on as Chapter two and forgot chapter one's title ^_^' .. sorry, Ill get better ,but PLEASE review]_

Later that night, Chiro woke up and was thirsty. He got up to get himself a glass of water. All of a sudden he heard noises. He heard murmurs such as "This is bad", *_murmur murmur murmur_  
>"Yes.. I suppose your right."<p>

Chiro narrowed his eyes …"Now **THAT"** Chiro thought****" Now THAT sounded way to suspicious."

He crept closer along the shadows.

As he was drinking, he overheard the monkeys talking. 'What are they all doing up this late?' he wondered. He leaned in closer to hear.  
>"I don't want to but we know we have to." Gibson said.<br>"If we don't give him to Skeleton King, he'll shut us down!" said Otto.  
>Chiro choked on his glass of water. Wiping his chin he kept listening.<br>"Yes, I think so too. We need to give him ... it is for the best." Nova assured herself sadly.  
>What? What were they saying?<br>"I'm sure he will be OK .. Even if not it is for the best" said Antauri in his low voice.  
>Chiros eyes filled with tears. "Even Antauri," he thought.<br>He slumped down, hidden in the shadows as the monkeys went to their sleeping pods.  
>He sat there for what seemed like hours, trying to figure out what to do. Obviously, the team simply didn't love him the way he thought they did, and they weren't willing to die for him like he was for them.<p>

But he didn't want anyone to die at all, not if it wasn't nessecary. He considered it, and suddenly he understood what needed to happen. There was only one option, but Chiro didn't like it at all.  
>Chiro silently walked over to the main power source, the same one that had awakened the Monkey Team on that fateful day. He stood there for several minutes, simply letting his hand rest on the switch.<br>"So many memories here," he thought.  
>All those memories, so happy, where he thought he had a family.<br>"I'm sorry," he whispered with tears pouring down his face as he flipped the switch.  
>All of a sudden the power fell off and Chiro got up and left all on his own, and a cold bitter wind of loneliness hit him.<p>

Chiro walked down the bitter streets of Shuggazoom. "What else is a lie?" he wondered out loud.  
>He had honestly believed he had finally found his family. A permanent one this time. A family who could fight, instead of sacrifice themselves.<br>Tears filled his eyes and he blinked them away.  
>"CHIRO!" A yell broke through his thoughts.<br>"JINMAY!" he yelled as her figure approached.  
>"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy I found you!" she said hugging him.<br>"Me to," he replied, hugging her back.  
>"I've been looking for you everywhere!" she continued. "Come on, we've got to go."<br>"Yeah, lets.. " Everything was going so well.  
>More than he could dream of and yet ... he broke away.<br>It was to good to be true. "You to huh?"  
>"What? No! Im not like them.. I .. just missed you."<br>"Funny, " he said stepping away. "I never said what they did, or that you were like them."  
>"NO Chiro! Gosh, can we just go already?"<br>"NO. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"CHIRO!" Jinmay yelled "Im Sorry! Just Come back!

That was the last thing he heard before he hit his head and blacked out.

_ [Sad yes , yes I know sad but it will get better d^_^ promise .But Please , Please REVIEW and I will write faster._

_Please give credit to Mini-Soda 49 as well, and special thanks to Mermaidgirl34 for her review]_

**_REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3 : Discovery

_[Hello Lunar Locket here, Please review , (note i accept annoymous) SO SORRY FROM NOT POSTING IN A LOMG TIME!_  
>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~****~*~~~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*<p>

Chiro woke up dazed, surrounded by trees. His head hurt a lot. At first he couldn't remember anything, but the memories came back, shadowed and confusing, but still they came. The monkies, and Jinmay...  
>And then he was running, running. He didn't seem to hear or see anything at all. Then he suddenly fell asleep, no, he hit his head.<br>Looking around, he soon saw what he had hit his head on. A low hanging branch level with his head stood in the path he had been running. Chiro studied his surroundings some more to find he was in the middle of the land of wasted years, Skeleton King's domain.  
>He spotted a shiny metal glint out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see a wall of shiny new metal wall towering only a few yards away. Investigating, he walked closer, the trees revealing a huge rocket just sitting there. Chiro gasped.<br>On the ground near the door, he found a crow bar and proped the door open with it. He made his way towards the main console and played with a few buttons, finding that, to his surprise, the power seemed to work fine.  
>Still, Chiro didn't want to hang out for long. A rocket like that in the middle of nowhere was pretty strange. Before long, he turned and walked out. He didn't want some crabby owner to come and see him there. That would only cause more problems.<br>Speaking of problems...  
>In the distance, Chiro heard familiar voices. It was Antauri, and, Nova, Sparx, Otto, Gibson, and Jinmay. He forgot about Jinmay! She must have started up the robot and the monkeys again!<br>He had to get out of there, now! He looked around, but he didn't find anywhere to go, and no place to hide. Quickly, he dodged into the rocket, looking around frantically for the button to close the door. Instead, he hit the stereo, which began booming so loud it could probably be heard from a mile away. "No!" Chiro yelled at the disobeidient rocket. He hit another button, which started the automatic navigation system. "No, no, no!" Another button fired a laser, which hit the side of the ship and sent Chiro flying into the button that closed the door. As soon as he got up, Chiro hit the stereo again in time to hear,  
>"Six, Five,"<br>"No!" the ship was going to take off! He started hitting buttons again.  
>"Automatic sheild installation cancelled."<p>

"No!"

Chiro hit another button, trying to bring the shield back. The button was big and green and had the word "Go" written on it.

Oops.

"Ten, nine," the computer started.  
>"Agh!" Chiro yelled, looking for the cancel button.<br>"Eight, seven, six,"  
>Outside, Chiro heard excited monkey voices approaching.<br>"Five, four, three,"  
>Suddenly, Chiro spotted pit, and he mad a mad dash towards it.<br>"Two, one, zero."  
>Chiro was shoved to the ground, just short of his target, as the ship blasted into the air. Crawling to the window, Chiro watched his world faded away.<p>

...

Everyone was silent. A cast of sad faces filled the room, and tears wet the floor. A newspaper that had been passed around now sat alone on the table, it's article not even being read. The title said it all.

"Hyperforce Leader Dies in Tradgic Accident"

Not a single person in the room would walk anywhere near the paper, but if they did, they would have been even more heartbroken as they read the article.

"A few days ago, Chiro walked home happily to his friends and colleagues, the Monkey Hyperforce. Something was amiss, however. A bug had somehow been implanted in each of the monkeys and in their good friend Jinmay. This bug forced the monkies to behave normally, or to appear to o so, but secretly they plotted to bring their own leader, Chiro, to the Skeleton King, the implanter of this horrid virus. Chiro caught on fast and managed to escape, however, shutting down the robot and the monkeys in order to protect both himself and his fellow civilians. He did not manage to shut down Jinmay, the android girl he was very attached to, however. She immediately went to restart the monkey team.  
>"As the monkeys were shut down however, the virus died off, leaving them free if the enslavement of the Skeleton King. Together, they managed to reboot Jimay a well, and together they set out to find their friend and set things right.<br>"They found him alone in the Land of Wasted Years, but he had already stumbled upon an abandoned rocket. As they approached, Chiro panicked and hit several buttons, one sending a laser that went through the rocket, and another casting the rocket to lift off. The laser is thought to have killed the boy. The rocket could not be captured. A memorial service will be held in three days for the missed hero."

A tear fell from Nova's face. "It's all our fault!" she cried. It wasn't of course, but everyone else felt the same way, and they all continued on with a guilty conscience, missing their dead friend.

...

Suddenly the pressure that had been pushing the living Chiro into the floor vanished, and he stood up to get a better view of where he was.  
>A vast horizon of stars greeted him, winking as he sailed farther and father away from Suggazoom, the pink planet bobbing up and down as if to wave goodbye one last time.<br>Panicked, Chiro pounded on the controls, turning on the air and then the heat, flipping the lights on and off, and starting a microwave which started popping pop corn. Finally, he gave up, sitting in the pilot's seat and resting his head in his hands. Soon, he fell into a deep sleep, unaware of the distance he traveled father and farther away from the little planet.

The rocket, as Chiro was sleeping, continued on autopilot to a planet whose coordinates had been set by the previous owner, but it didn't by any means travel smoothly. Severe shaking took the ship periodically, like it was haveing a seizure. The machine completely shut down on two different occasions.  
>Still, Chiro kept sleeping. The past couple of days was a lot to take in, after all. He finally woke up as the rocket started plummeting toward a giant blue planet...<br>Chiro screamed as he plummeted. With each mile he gained speed until he dropped several miles per second. Again, he was forced to look to the buttons for help, but this time he had more luck. A giant parachute popped up after he turned on the microwave again and flickered the lights once or twice. He breathed a sigh of relief as he drifted slowly to the surface of the strange planet.  
>And then a hole appeared in the parachute.<br>I wasn't noticeable at first, but it continued to grow until the parachute had been effectively ripped to shreds and Chiro found himself plummeting again. He looked down. There was still about fifty miles to the surface. There was no way he would survive!  
>He made contact with the ground, sending pieces of the ship in every direction, but somehow Chiro was unhurt. "What?" he asked out loud. He shouldn't have collided so quickly, and he should have been dead.<br>He looked for an explanation, and he soon found one. Looking over the edge of a nearby cliff, he found that he had landed on a floating land mass.  
>"Why would anyone want to float a piece of land in the sky?" he asked nobody<p>

Where is this mysterious planet called? what lies within it? find out in the next chapter :p


	4. Chapter 4 : The Visitor

_[Hello Lunar Locket here, im here for awhile, note ii still accept requests and will answer any questions, now with popular demand lets bring out TOBY!_

_Toby:um...hi_

_Luna:So toby what you think about my story_

_Toby:um not much..._

_Luna: -_-*_

_Toby:Luna doesnt own any charectors, all fan-based for entertainment!_

Chiro stood there for what seemed like the longest time. He wasn't quite sure what to do next and the completely destroyed ship offered him no ideas. He looked down off the edge of the floating city and saw a huge junkyard of discarded machine parts. "If only I could get down there," he thought.  
>"Hey!" called a voice from behind him. "Is anyone alive in there? Can you hear me? Hello?"<br>Chiro climbed out from behind his rocket to find a kid a couple of years older than him yelling. "He must have seen me crash," he thought.  
>"Hello!" he called, trying to climb out.<br>"You're alive? I saw you fall, are you okay?"  
>"I'm fine, can you help me out?"<br>A hand extended over the side in answer. Chiro grabbed it and started to scramble up as the other kid pulled.  
>Finally, the two stood facing each other. The older one nearly jumped with surprise when he saw Chiro.<br>"You're just a kid! Was there anyone else on there with you?"  
>"No, I was all by myself."<br>He shook his head. "Why? How?"  
>"It was sort of an accident, you see..." suddenly, Chiro doubled over in pain. He slowly stood up to reveal a deep cut in his side- not so deep he could die, but deep enough to hurt like he had been run over by a truck.<br>Toby saw this and took off his shirt, ripping a few strips and tying them around Chiros waist to cover the wound.  
>"Thanks," said Chiro. Toby nodded and put on a sweatshirt he had been wearing before.<br>"We should get you to a hospital. What's your name?"  
>"No!" Chiro said.<br>"Your name is No?" the other asked, confused.  
>"I mean, no, I can't go to the hospital, I have to go back and..." Chiro stopped, unable to continue.<br>"You have to! Those strips aren't clean, you could get an infection. You need medical help."  
>"No, can't! You don't understand..."<br>The other boy studied him carefully. "Alright, fine. I'll be right back, I'm going to bring clean bandages. You stay right here and don't move." He left.  
>Chiro took his advice and sat down on the ground, wondering how he was ever going to get home.<p>

_Chiro:WHY DID YOU INJURE ME!"_

_Luna:BeCauSe, it brings excitement and tension_

_Toby:And she doesnt like you_

_Chiro: T.T_


	5. Chapter 5 : The Partnership

_[Hello Lunar Locket here, im here for awhile, note ii still accept requests and will answer any questions, AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND MORE IMPORATNTLY PLEASE DO MY POLL!_

_Toby:Why do the poll? it's gonna suck no-matter what._

_Luna: -_-* _

_Chiro : geez dude, so not not cool._

_Toby: Shut it dweebo!_

_Chiro: Luna owns no charecters_

_Toby :All fan based fun_

_A long time passed before Chiro heard talking in the distance. He looked up to see the kid walking with somebody. Somebody wearing a white lab coat and a stethoscope around his neck.  
>He ducked into a small hiding place and waited.<em>

_..._

"I swear, he was here a second ago!" the kid told the doctor, puzzled. "He must be hiding..."  
>The doctor shook his head. "There's no way anyone could survive something like this! Why didn't you tell me how severe this was! We need an ambulance and surgeons too..."<br>"No! The kid was fine, and he said he was alone, if you bring a lot of people he'll try to run away and hurt himself more."  
>The doctor looked around. "I don't see any kid. You know Toby, I think that this was one of those self-driven ships and it malfunctioned or something. The kid was probably trying to play a prank and ran off when you came back."<br>Toby drooped in shame. "Yeah, I guess."  
>The doctor patted his shoulder. "Why don't you go down to the ministry and tell them what happened? I heard that their radar was down and they couldn't see anything."<br>Toby nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that."  
>The doctor walked away, satisfied there was no emergency.<br>Toby waited for him to leave, and then he called out to Chiro. "I know youre still here. Come out, I've got the bandages."  
>Chiro crawled out of his hiding spot. "I told you not to get a doctor!" he said.<br>Toby smiled. "Yeah, I know, I know. It was worth a try." He tied off the strip of white cloth and stood back to admire his work. Then he looked around.  
>"So, I never did catch your name. Or why you were alone in a spacecraft that was junk."<br>"I'm Chiro," Chiro replied. "And, as for the other part..." he paused and thought of a good excuse.  
>"I was running from my friends. We were just messing around, and<br>I found this ship and jumped in it to hide. I accidentally hit auto-pilot and it brought me here."  
>Toby looked unsatisfied with the answer, but didn't question it.<br>Toby turned to Chiro. "You're going to need my help to fix this up."  
>Chiro raised an eyebrow. "You good with machines?"<br>"Yeah. I won't tell anyone else, just don't stay out here all by yourself trying to fix I alone, okay?"  
>Chiro grinned. "Deal!"<br>They shook hands and went to work.

_Chiro : Gee Toby is SO nice _

_Toby: *smack* you wanna go?_

_Chiro :Bring it_

_Luna : Please review...OW stop that!_


	6. Chapter 6: Twists and Turns

_[Hello Lunar Locket here, im here for awhile, note ii still accept requests and will answer any questions, AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND MORE IMPORATNTLY PLEASE DO MY POLL! , also if you have ANY questions at all please feel FREE to review. _

_Luna:Now you'll be happy to know there will be **NO** more fights ...right guys?_

_Toby:-_-* SuRe_

_Chiro: T.T* ...we'll see_

_Luna: O.o ...well that can't be good._

_Toby:Luna doesn't own anything_

_Chiro:Pure fan-Based fun!_

The rest of the week was filled with hard work by both Toby and Chiro. At first, the two were quiet, but after a few tentative conversations the shyness melted somewhat and they had long conversations while they worked. Like most conversations by people their age, nothing very important was discussed.  
>They mostly talked about mechanics and science, of which both boys had a fair understanding of. It was really all they could talk about, considering Chiro wasn't from Earth and had no idea about how it worked, and Toby still didn't even know where Chiro was from.<br>But sometimes, when the two got bored with talking about technology, Toby would talk about his dad. His father was the head of robotics at the world-famous Ministry of Science. He would go on and on about the cool inventions that were build at his old man's fingertips. Chiro didn't comment much on this subject, but he was awestruck. He wanted to meet this man the more he heard about him, but he had a goal to reach and had no time for distractions. He had to take out Skeleton King and get his monkey team back.  
>One day, while Toby talked about his dad and the Ministry, Chiro tried his hand at a joke. "Heh, you must be a real daddy's boy huh?" He was just teasing, but Toby suddenly went quiet. Chiro was confused.<br>"Um, Toby? Are you ok?"  
>Toby didn't say anything for awhile. Finally, "Yeah, I'm fine."<br>Chiro wondered at the sudden silence. What did he say wrong? Wanting to ease the tenseness, he tried to restart the conversation. "So, um, does your dad do anything other than robotics? Maybe, computers? Cars?"  
>Toby shook his head. "Sometimes, but he mostly just does robotics."<br>He was silent again, as if he didn't want to talk anymore. Chiro wasn't sure what to do, so he started talking.  
>He talked about radio waves, and how they could be sent and received, and making makeshift communicators out of everyday parts. Still Toby was quiet. Chiro fell silent after awhile too.<br>They were quiet for about an hour until they simultaneously decided then was a good time for a break. Toby had brought lunch, knowing that Chiro didn't have any food.  
>Chiro accepted his with a thanks. The silence continued.<br>Finally Toby spoke up. "I'm not really a daddy's boy."  
>Plain as that. Was that what he had been so upset about? "Okay," Chiro said.<br>Toby frowned, not getting the sort of response he wanted. "You can't call me that."

"Alright."

Toby, still not satisfied, went further. "It was wrong of you to say that. You don't know anything."  
>"Well, it's just you talk about him so much, I figured..."<br>Toby interrupted him. "You figured wrong!"  
>"...That you two were tight." Chiro finished, but Toby's words covered up his.<br>Toby stood up, enraged. "Don't call me that anymore, or you can fix your own rocket!"  
>Chiro was REALLY confused now. What had he said? Suddenly, Toby had just snapped on him. Maybe he had received insults like that before.<br>Chiro tried to talk, but Toby was leaving. "I've got to go early. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."  
>Chiro was left alone.<p>

...

Chiro struggled against the cop's strong arms as he was hauled to the car. He could get no grip though, and was dragged along. He looked at Toby in panic. "No! You can't take me! Stop!" Chiro kicked more.  
>Toby looked... Embarassed? Guilty? But only slightly. He let the cop drag Chiro away.<br>Well, the kid was going home, right? That's what he wanted. It was the right thing to do.

...

Tenma's holograph stood in front of Toby as a picture if disipline itself while Toby protested.  
>"But sir, you can't! He said he had family, that it was an accident! You have to send him home!"<br>"He refused to tell the police where he lived. He has no record of any sort that we know of. He is in the custody of the state, and they need to find him a foster home. Since you found him, he will come and live with us."  
>"That doesn't make any sense! Why..." then it hit Toby. "Wait, is this about the Rixxord3000 thing?"<br>The Rixxord3000 was an old robotic model that had been recalled for adjustments. As Tenma had given the announcement that the robot was to be recalled and replaced with new ones, free of charge, a little girl in the audience started to sob. She made her way to the front as Tenma asked of there were any questions from the reporters. "Mr. Tenma, why are you being so mean to the robots?"  
>"What? No, I'm simply bringing in better robots! Don't worry kid."<br>"But there isn't anything wrong with Ricky!" The kid sobbed and many people in the audience frowned upon Tenma, who wasn't sure what to do.  
>"No," Tenma said. "This isn't about that at all."<br>"Yes, it is! Yo want to look like a saint, adopting a poor kid living on the streets!" Toby didn't actually say this out loud, but he wanted to.  
>Tenma said goodbye, his final decision being spoken. The hologram flickered out.<p>

_Chiro:HOW COULD YOU!_

_Toby:Oh BOO HOO! how could YOU say that?_

_Luna:...Um, guys?_

_Toby:It is so on!_

_Chiro: Bring it daddys boy!_

_Luna: DANG IT! well...ill see all you all later...OW O COME ON GUYS! I JUST GOT THAT LAMP...WHOAH TOBY PUT THAT DOWN...AGH!_


	7. Chapter 7 :Escape!

_[Hello Lunar Locket here, WELL as you can sse, i have quickly uploaded my chapter in two days in a roW! XD, MAJOR THANKS TO MY CO WRITER MINI-SODA 49, AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND MORE IMPORATNTLY PLEASE DO MY POLL! , also if you have ANY questions at all please feel FREE to review. _

_Toby:I hate you_

_Chiro: whatever -_-_

_Luna:But he doesnt hate me ..right?_

_Toby: -_-# yes._

_Luna: T.T_

_Chiro:Why does HE get to go first_

_Toby:SHUT IT!_

_Luna:Please stop fighting! were wasting valuable pages here!_

_Chiro:whatever, I hate this story anyways :/_

_Luna:T.T_

_Toby:Luna doesn't own any thing!_

_Chiro:Pure fan based fun!_

Chiro looked around at the street full of huge, fancy apartment buildings. "Are you sure this is the right spot?" he asked the taxi driver.  
>"Yep," the man replied, glancing at a sheet of paper with the address written on it.<br>"No, you must be wrong."  
>"Kid, just get out already."<br>Chiro climbed out and double checked the road behind him as the taxi pulled away, making sure he still knew the way back to his rocket, even though they would probably scrap it the moment his head was turned.  
>So, just to sum things up, he thought to himself. "Im in a world that really sucks with no way off it, my only chance of freedom now sitting in a scrap heap, a guy has adopted me against my will, and I can't do anything about any of it. Plus, the monkeys and Jinmay want me to die. Oh, yeah, I'm not supposed to think about that."<br>Then Chiro did the most terrifying thing he had ever done.  
>He knocked on the door to meet his new family.<p>

...

Chiro expected to finally get to meet this guy he had heard so much about. So he was really surprised when Toby opened the door.  
>"Wait, what about your dad? Isn't he here?"<br>"What, am I not good enough? He had to work."  
>Toby walked away, leaving the door open for Chiro to enter. Chiro picked up a bag filled with a few things he had salvaged from his ship and walked in, closing the door behind him.<br>Toby had already left, and Chiro didn't know what to do next. Fortunately, a robot bustled into the room soon after the door was shut.  
>"I'll show you to your room, master Chiro." said the robot.<br>The robot showed him to a small bedroom.  
>"Thanks," he said as the robot left.<br>Chiro set his bag on the bed and started to unpack.  
>He pulled one other set of clothes, also dirty., that he had found lying around the city. Next came a spring from the couch and a little bit of rope. Some dead batteries he had found, a dented pop can, a half used can of hair spray, blush, and a paper clip.<br>Making sure everything was there, he quickly replaced the bag and stowed it away in the closet, except for the clothes, which he put in the he dresser.  
>When he finished, he plopped back down on the bed, quickly falling asleep. He would need to be wide awake that night.<p>

...

Toby went back to his room sulking. He liked being an only child, and now he was the brother of a person he didn't even want to see anymore. Why did the kid have to come and ruin his life? And he just HAD to have everything just right for him! The twit barged right in and demanded to see HIS dad. Why should he see Tenma more often than he did? He wasn't any better than Toby!  
>Toby picked up his game boy and threw it out the window in anger. The kid was going to pay.<p>

...

That night Chiro was wide awake and ready for action. He changed his clothes and applied the hairspray to smooth doown his hair. He applied the blush to his entire face, making it look an ugly dark pink color. He took the paper clip, using it sort of like a barrette to give his bangs an unnatural swoosh.  
>Next, he walked over to the window and tied the rope to the crank that popped open the window. Then he connected the coil to the belt of his pants and then looped it securely around the rope, so that if he were to fall, he would be slowed by the coils grip on the rope.<br>He grabbed his bag and began slowly lowering himself to the ground. As soon as his feet touched the cement, he pressed himself against the wall. As he had expected, a night guard came into sight, trying to get a better look at the rope dangling out the window. He wouldn't have been able to see it very well in the dark.  
>Quickly, Chiro tossed the old can into the bushes on the other side of the street. The guard immediately ran that direction and Chiro bolted the other way, smiling to himself.<p>

...

Toby stalked catlike into Chiro's room, a sharpie in his hand. He felt around for Chiro's face, but came up with air. "What the SRMTHFG?" he thought to himself. He flicked on the light.  
>Chiro's Bed was empty.<p>

...

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!"

Tenma groaned in his sleep. It had been a long day at work, and now Toby was trying to wake him up in the middle of the night. "Toby, go back to bed," he said into the blankets.  
>"But, dad!"<br>"No, Toby. Let me sleep. "  
>"Dad! The kid is gone!"<br>Ugh. Now he HAD to get up.  
>"Alright, alright." he mumbled and sat up. He reached for his cell phone.<br>_

Luna:So sorry for the long chat bar, but those two wont stop -^_^-

Chiro:Ummmm you do realize you ARE the on etyping here right?

Toby:Of course not she IS more STUPID than you...I didnt think that was even POSSIBLE!

Luna:well...SHUT IT!..anyways..o look a button! why dont you click it?

R

E

V

I

E

W

l

l

l

V


	8. Chapter 8: Busted!

_[Hello Lunar Locket here, MAJOR THANKS TO MY CO WRITER MINI-SODA 49, AND PLEASE do me a favor and do my poll!_

_right at the top of my profile!_

_Toby:Well, who would go there  
><em>

_Luna:Ow...well...SHUT UP  
><em>

_Toby:Ha ha :p  
><em>

Chiro:He's so mean! you know what you should do?... kick him out . /:)

_Toby:Why dont they kick you out!_

_Luna: YAY i get to do the bit! I dont own anything, all fan based fun! ... T.T just not the same  
><em>

_!_

_Chiro ran back to the crash site, hoping that they hadn't scrapped his ship yet.  
>He ran, and when he got there...<br>The ship was gone.  
>"NO!" he said, falling to his knees. He had been so close!<br>Sirens sounded behind him, and he was forced to run into the bushes, hoping his secondhand disguise would hide him._

_..._

_The policeman stepped out to investigate the area. This is the place he thought the kid would go to first. He scanned the area with a careful gaze.  
>The bushes to his left rustled, but there was no wind that night. He looked in the bushes and found a kid sitting there.<br>Chiro jumped, not expecting the cop to look for him there.  
>Fortunately, Chiro didn't look anything like the picture the cop had been given. His face was too red, and his hair didn't stick up in the same way.<br>"Hey kid, can you come with me for a sec?" the cop asked, just in case.  
>"Sure," said Chiro in a high pitched voice, stepping out from the bushes.<br>The cop took out a gadget that looked like a store scanner and scanned Chiro's arm.  
>Multiple charts of different information flashed onto the screen, but the cop only bothered with two words in the top left corner.<em>

_CHIRO TENMA_

_Chiro sat in the police station all night long, sometimes dozing, but mostly listening to half of the conversation the policeman had with his "Dad".  
>Apparently, Dr. Tenma couldn't come to pick him up, for reasons unknown to Chiro. The policeman argued ferociously, but still, he ultimately failed.<em>

_The cop hung up the phone and buried his face in his hands for a few seconds before he turned to Chiro and smiled._

_"The robot Orrin will be here to pick you up soon. Do you have everything you need?"_

_Chiro nodded. "No," he thought to himself, however. "I need to get as far away from here as possible, and quickly too."_

_Orrin pulled up a few minutes later, thanking the police on behalf of Dr. Tenma. Chiro climbed sulkily into the backseat, never breathing a word._

_When they had returned to the ridiculously large penthouse, Chiro simply stared at it hatefully._

_Then out of the blue, a small, quirky smile played at his cheek. He was going to escape sooner or later. After all, he still had his backup plan..._

_!_

_Toby: Well, you got caught, idiot , knew you would._

_Chiro: Oh be quiet!_

_Toby: whatever ,I'm not happy either! You ARE coming back to MY house!_

_Chiro:You mean OUR house_

_Toby :Oh Shut it!_

_Luna:...anyways...please ... PLEASE i really appreciate if you reviewed and did my poll!_

R

E

V

I

E

W

l

l

l

V

Press


	9. Chapter 9: The Observations

_[Hello Lunar Locket here, MAJOR THANKS TO MY CO WRITER MINI-SODA 49, AND PLEASE do me a favor and do my poll!_

_right at the top of my profile!I recently changed it, just realizing i never put it up... ^.^' so sorry_

Chiro: THIS SUCKS

TobY:What, your love life?

Chiro:OH PleasE! like you even have one!

Toby: Shut UP! you little-

Luna:Ok thats enough! jeez!

Chiro:Luna doesn't own any charecters!

Toby:All fan-based fun!

_..._

The next morning Chiro hoped to finally meet the guy who had adopted him, but he was too late.  
>"He already left for work," said Toby with a mouth full of cereal. "He doesn't want to meet you anyway. I told him all about you, and he agrees it's probably best to procrastinate meeting you."<br>Chiro seriously doubted this, but he didn't argue.  
>Toby teased him about running away all through breakfast. "Have to go meet with your girlfriend or something? Get caught running away with her by the police? I feel for ya man, cause that will probably be the last girl to talk to you. Ever. How could see even see past that ugly face of yours anyway?"<br>The one sided banter continued throughout the entire meal. After he finished eating, Toby turned to Chiro. "Look," he said. "I'm supposed to show you around and be your babysitter today, so you're going to go where I wanna go and do what I wanna do, ok?"  
>Toby met him outside the building and they started walking towards the park, Toby bullying him the whole way. Chiro never said anything, having learned it was easier to just tune Toby out as he studied the city. Quite a few buildings caught his attention, and he marked their locations mentally so he could revisit them later.<br>Once they reached the park, Toby pointed at a toddlers swing. "You go play there, okay? I'll be right back." Toby then walked over to the ice cream truck to buy himself a treat. Chiro took the opportunity to leave the park and go exploring on his own.  
>He traveled to the nearest building that had caught his attention. "The Workings and Histories of Mechanics Around the World" read the sign posted above he door. "Otto would love this," said Chiro out loud. He mentally slapped his forehead. "Oh, right. I'm not supposed to think about them. Man, this is hard." He cleared his mind and walked into the museum.<br>Inside was every mechanical part you could imagine, complete with pictures, dates, and descriptions of who created them, why they were created, and the many uses they all had.  
>Chiro was in seventh heaven, considering all the information he could get here that would help him build a rocket. He made a decision then, to study everything in this museum before he escaped, and then he would find a way to get to that junkyard beneath the hovering city.<p>

...

Chiro looked up from a particularly elaborate hunk of metal to the clock mounted on the wall. He was surprised how quickly time had flown. He would have to go home soon, or Tenma might sic the police on him again.  
>Chiro grabbed his bag with the batteries in it and headed for the door. He had walked less than half a block before he heard someone yelling behind him.<br>"YOU!" yelled Toby from down the street. In an instant, he was by Chiro's side, grabbing him by the arm. "We gotta go, now!"  
>Chiro was surprised to hear the fear in Toby's voice. Together, they ran back to the apartment.<br>Outside the front door, Toby stopped and breathed heavily. Chiro waited for him to finish before they walked inside together.  
>In the elevator, Toby turned and punched Chiro on the shoulder. "Whats wrong with you, dude? I was looking all over for you."<br>Chiro rubbed his arm, but the punch hadn't really hurt that much. It was as if Toby hadn't tried as hard this time.  
>"I guess he must be pretty tired," thought Chiro.<br>When they got back to the apartment, they found Orrin cooking in the kitchen. "Sorry we're late, Orrin!" said Toby.  
>Orrin smiled. "I'm glad you two are getting along. Don't worry, I won't tell master Tenma."<br>The boys exchanged a glance when Orrin said, "get along" but otherwise made no move to correct him. "Yeah, sure." said Toby. Chiro and Toby sat down to eat, glaring daggers at each other for no reason other than they could.

_..._

Luna:Anyways, I thank EVERYONE who reads, but i would really appreciate if even if you dont have a account, to please review my story! but even more to do my poll!

R

E

V

I

E

W

l

l

l

V

Press


	10. Chapter 11 : Day TWO

_[Hello Lunar Locket here, Hope everyone is having a GREAT Valentines Day! As promised from my authors note(for those of who have read it. ) I hope evryone has read and decided to review and do my poll! any requests I will appreciate!_

_Toby: How many people do you even LIKE would do your poll._

_Chiro: More than they would for your facebook profile!_

_Toby: -_-#_

_Chiro:Luna Locket doesn'y own anything!_

_Toby:All fan based fun!_

The next morning when Chiro went to breakfast he didn't notice that Toby had left his door open. At least, not until his adoptive brother came up behind him and gave him a wedgie before running to the kitchen laughing.  
>Chiro grimaced and ducked into the bathroom to fix his pants before continueing to the kitchen.<br>"Guess what?" Toby said to him while pouring milk onto his Brainy-Os, which featured a picture of Dr. Tenma's face. "We're going to hang out again today. And," he said, lowering his voice so Orrin wouldn't hear. "I'm not taking my eyes off you, Houdini"  
>After they finished eating they headed in the opposite direction that they did yesterday.<br>"Where are we going?" asked Chiro. Toby didn't answer, just kept walking with a smirk on his face.  
>Soon, they came to the largest building in the City. "This," explained Toby. "Is the ministry of science. This is where my dad works"<br>"My dad too," said Chiro, just to tick him off.  
>Toby bit his lip in frustration. "No," he said. "I'm an only child. You're too far beneath me to be considered and aquintance, much less a brother."<br>"Alright, since I'm not even an aquintance, much less a brother, I'd better stop ruining your image by hanging out with you. I'll be going now."  
>"NO!" said Toby, pulling Chiro back. He gritted his teeth. "Follow me."<br>They walked into the building like that, Toby pulling Chiro behind him, teeth gritted. Several scientists said hello to Toby as they walked, and Toby would nod in return. A white haired man in a lab coat stopped them in the hall.  
>"Hello, Toby. Who's your friend?"<br>"Hello, Dr. Elefun. This is Chiro."  
>"Ah, so you're the famous Chiro!" Dr. Elefun stuck out his hand for Chiro to shake. "Nice to meet you, lad."<br>"Nice to meet you," Chiro said and smiled. He had taken an instant liking to the scientist.  
>"C'mon, let's go or we'll be late!" said Toby.<br>Chiro said goodbye and continued to let himself be pulled down the hallway. Finally, they seemed to reach their destination.  
>A glass window was mounted into the wall. Inside, scientists bustled around, preparing for a test of some sort. Toby pressed his face against the glass, seemingly oblivious to Chiro. Chiro looked to see what he was staring at.<br>Two glowing spheres were the center of the scientists attention. One was red, and one was blue. One of the scientists took the blue one and started to wire it to something...  
>Toby pulled away from the window, a twinkle in his eyes that Chiro had never seen before. "Come on, let's go get a closer look," he said to Chiro.<br>"No way!" said Chiro. "I'm not getting any closer to whatever they're doing than this side of the window." He didn't know what it was about the spheres, but they seemed as if they they were... Unstable. Like a slight shift in balance would cause them to self-destruct.  
>Toby started to protest, but was interrupted by an explosion from inside the lab (yep). A scientist waded through the smoke and crashed into the window in front of the two boys, who stared open mouthed at the commotion.<br>"Dude," Chiro said after a moment. "I totally just saved you're life."  
>"No way! They're still alive!" Toby responded indignantly.<br>Just after he said this, the door he had been about to walk through fell over, and it was heavy enough to crack the floor.  
>Chiro grinned mischievously. "You owe me."<br>Toby scowled. "Let's get out of here."  
>"What about the people inside?"<br>"They're fine." And as the smoke cleared they could see they were fine, if only dazed.

Please press the pretty button!

R

E

V

I

E

W

l

l

l

V

Press


	11. Chapter 12 : The Temporary Compromise

_Hey Lunar Locket here, please thank Lunar Locket, Please review and do my poll...and also, Chiro and Toby are banned from this chapter...theyre breaking up the whole chat room , so lets begin!_

The boys said nothing to each other that morning. They dressed, ate and left the building in silence. They didn teven talk to Orrin. They parted their separate ways right away, without any protest from Toby. They day went much as the past two had. Chiro became absorbed in studying, and Toby went to the park, where he found some friends to hang out with.  
>When they got home, Orrin told them that he had another surprise for them.<br>Both Toby and Chiro groaned in unison.  
>Orrin pulled a DVD out from behind his back. It was entitled "A Trip to the Heavens."<br>"NO WAY!" yelled Toby and Chiro, again at the same time. They stared at each other. "You like this movie?" asked Toby.  
>"Yeah. I like how its a science fiction movie, but it was all shot in real outer space, not with a green screen."<br>"Yeah, me too." said Toby, surprised.  
>Orrin smiled. "Okay then. I'll make popcorn."<p>

...

Chiro and Toby sat stiffly on opposite ends of the couch. A bowl of popcornout of reaching distance betwwen the two was growing cold. They stared blankly at the television, not wanting to get into the movie for fear of letting their guard down to the other.  
>At least for the beginning.<br>After the heros on screen had defeated the fisrt alien ship, Chiro and Toby both began to loosen up, really getting into the show. By the second ship, all the popcorn was gone.

...

After the movie was over, the boys washed up and went to bed. Chiro lay under his blankets tensely, expecting another fight.  
>Toby spoke up, and from the tone of his voice he did too.<br>"Good night."  
>"Good night"<br>And then they fell asleep.

...

Orrin was running later than usual.  
>He had so many important things to do on that day that when the boys came home from wherever they went off too he hadn't even started supper yet.<br>Toby started to complain. "Man, I'm hungry. Can't we just go to Burger King or something?"  
>In the end, that's exactly what they did, except McDonalds, which was closer, was where they ended up.<br>Toby knew what he wanted right away, haveing been to the place multiple times. Chiro however, was indecisive in the extreme.  
>He had been to fast food restaraunts before, but never one with so many choices, except for maybe Wonderfun Meat World, but that had all been made of meat. Here, there was so much more, and the meat actually looked edible, not that it would have stopped him from eating it if it wasn't.<br>The menu consisted of a variety of items. From burgers to fries, to Coke and smoothies. Toby began to get impatient, however, and he chose quickly after that.  
>His meal, when it came, consisted of a triple cheeseburger, an extra-large container of fries and a bananna raspberry smoothie. Toby, between bites, fed him with an endless feed of fast food trivia, just to show off his brains.<br>"At first, there were only two smoothie flavors," he said while choking down an incredibly huge piece of burger. "Strawberry bananna and wild berry. It's hard to imagine people settling for those two when the 100 other flavors are all WAY better than those ones. And they used to only serve double cheeseburgers. Needless to say, that put an end to THAT looooong ago. And the milk shakes? Can you believe that they only served shamrock shakes once a year? Crazy."  
>Chiro hardly listened, but focused on eating the delicious, perfect burger, warm grease running down his hands.<br>He finished his meal with the smoothie, which was amazeing, and walked out in a trance, Toby jabbering the whole time.  
>Suddenly, Toby was quiet. The absence of the annoying sound snapped Chiro back into reality. "What?" he asked, seeing Toby was glaring at him.<br>"I said, what do you think about the chicken nuggets and how six used to be the serving size?"  
>"Oh, um..." Chiro gathered himself fast. "I think it's great!"<br>Toby glared some more. Oops, wrong answer.  
>"Next time, listen when I'm talking to you, got it?"<br>Chiro nodded, and went back into a trance as Toby started speaking.  
>Orrin opened the door to the car. Toby asked Chiro another question, getting no answer in return.<br>Toby shoved his brother. "Hey, listen up!"  
>Chiro shoved back, not too happy with Toby's roughness.<br>Toby got mad and went to shove Chiro again, but he dodged. "Well," he said, trying to tick Toby off (because that's what little brothers do best). "We obviously need to repeat the other night because you don't seem to remember how that ended, do you?"  
>Toby growled, sort of, and went after Chiro again. Chiro ran back inside to escape and through another set of doors leading to an indoor playground.<br>Quickly, he climbed up and hid inside a tunnel, but Toby wasn't far behind. Neither was an upset Orrin, but neither Chiro nor Toby payed attention to him as he stood on the ground, yelling and begging them to stop  
>Chiro climbed up higher and higher, to the top of the playground, but Toby was still hot on his heels. "I gotta get the advantage," he thought to himself. "Height is an advantage, not that it makes a difference. I could pin him in a second if I wanted."<br>Nevertheless, Chiro jumped up onto the very top of the play set as Toby grabbed for his leg, missing by only a few centimeters. It was the very, very top, the roof of thing that wasn't made to hold weight and teetered and tottered and groaned as Chiro backed up, away from Toby.  
>Toby, frustrated, climbed up as well. The glared at each other as they tried to balance themselves on the uneasy surface. For one silent moment, the two stood there, facing each other, hands curled in fists, eyes locked on the opponent. It was so tense, you almost expected a tumbleweed to run between them, or maybe for one of them to toss a pokéball out yelling, "I choose you!" Toby actually considered it, but he remembered that he was upset with Chiro and restrained himself, p,us he didn't have a pokéball and Chiro wouldn't get it anyways.<br>Then the moment ended as they ran at each other full speed, like soldiers in a war to the death. They came to three yards apart. Two yards! One! And then...  
>The whole thing collapsed.<p>

_Ok please review!_


	12. Chapter 14 : Family and Amusement Parks

**Hi everyone, Lunar Locket here! While I'm terribly sorry this is a day late after my b-day, Here is the special chapter I promised!**

**Pretty excited right?! :D**

**Toby: -_- no**

**Lunar:... *smacks him off the head and runs ***

**Toby: OW !HEY! GET BACK HERE! *runs after***

**Chiro: Lunar Locket does not own SRMTHFG nor Astro boy and is used for fan-based puposes only.**

The next morning, while Chiro was in the bathroom, Toby got a special call from Dr. Tenma.

"Hello, son," Tenma said.

"Hello sir," Toby replied hesitantly.

"I've got something for you."

Toby groaned.

"I've got you day passes for the amusement park. I only ask that you do a few gravitational pull tests..."

"NO WAY! You're the best!"

"And that you take Chiro with you."

Toby was suddenly quiet. For a minute nothing could be heard on either end except phone static and a faint grumbling sound. A moment passed before he spoke again. "Fine."

"Good. I'll see you later. I'll be home for dinner, to finally meet this kid."

After Toby and Dr. Tenma hung up, Toby went to find Chiro.

He found him already at the table, eating a Poptart "Hey guess what? We're going to the amusement park today to do some gravitational pull tests!" Toby sounded really excited.

Chiro protested. "But, I was almost done with my research! I could have been done today and then..." He stopped himself, nearly saying too much.

Toby ignored him. "Look, you'll love it there. They've got amazing roller coasters, and their water rides are amazeing!"

"Water rides?"

"Yeah, they're famous for them."

"I can't go," Chiro said hastily.

"Yes you can. Remember? Your girlfriend left you that first night, so you have no excuse."

Chiro tried to wiggle out of it, but Toby refused to take no for an answer.

"Fine!" Chiro said. "I'll go to the stupid amusement park! But YOU have to do the gravitational pull tests."  
>Toby grinned. "Good. I don't want you to have all the fun anyway."<p>

When they finally reached the Amusement Park, Chiro turned pale. The water rides seemed to take up more than half the park. Chiro tried to think of something to say that would get him out of going in.

"I don't feel good," he said.

Toby faked concern. "You don't look good either. Kind of ugly."

Chiro glared at Toby.

Toby rolled his eyes. "You're fine. I think you're just afraid of roller coasters."

Chiro brightened. "I am not afraid of roller coasters! Give me the scariest, most terrifying roller coaster in this park, and I'll ride it all day long."

Toby smiled. "Alright, fine. I dare you. Ride the most terrifying coaster all day long, without ever getting off once, and you can go to that museum of yours all you want and I won't stop you."

Chiro smiled. "Deal."

Chiro stared at what Toby had said was the most terrifying roller coaster in the park. And Chiro had to admit he was terrified.

"And it even goes UNDER the water!" continued Toby.

The roller coaster was actually a water coaster, and if that weren't bad enough, it also beat anything Chiro had ever ridden before, even without the water.

"This isn't a roller coaster!" he protested. "It's a water ride!"

Toby rolled his eyes again. "Oh, get over yourself. So there's a little water involved. It's not like water can hurt you."

Chiro gulped.

Toby began to drag him towards the entrance. "What, you aren't scared, are you?"

"Um ... I'm fi-FINE," Chiro stuttered. "You go on ahead"

Toby smirked " I knew it. You ARE afraid!"

"NO, It .. just looks unsafe" He backed away nervously until Toby grabbed his arm and yanked back "AWwwwwwww, poor wittle baby scared?" Toby sucked on his thumb and rubbed his hand through Chiro's hair mockingly . Chiro growled and pushed his and away, making Toby snicker. "Big baby," he repeatdly teased. Chiro glared, and remembering something smiled sweetly at him. "You know brother, DEAR, I believe you're right." Toby frowned, wondering what he was planning "I believe I will go home and ask DADDY to comfort me." He strode away, incredibly pleased with himself and his undoubtedly infuriating comment, until an infuriated (told you so) Toby grabbed his arm and yanked back. "Listen VERY closely," he said in a low voice , obviously angry. "He is MY dad not YOURS!" And with that, before Chiro could protest, began dragging him back to the roller coaster line

Chiro dragged his feet, twisting and turning to try to get out of Toby's grip. "C'mon! Don't make me go on please!" he begged. Toby just ignored him, using anger to keep a strong grip on the normally stronger boy.

When they reached the ticket station, the guy taking tickets stared at Chiro blankly. "Welcome to Metro City Metro-Fun World. You are about to board the Shortcut to the Hospital. We offer a free ambulance ride with every bone that you may break on this ride, though hopefully you'll only require one to get all of you to the hospital. Metro City Metro-Fun World is not responsible for serious injury or death. That will be five tickets please."

Chiro went even more pale, struggling even harder. "Noooooooooooooooooo!" he screamed as Toby pushed him onto he ride.

The ticket booth guy smiled to himself as he counted the tickets. Messing with people made the whole minimum wage thing all worthwhile.

...

The ride was higher than anything Chiro ever climbed, not to mention it went UNDERWATER.

"Ok, ok. CALM DOWN!" he commanded himself. "I mean, how bad can it be?"

... Then he went downhill.

Half an hour later Toby was still rolling on the ground laughing his head off.

"Shut it OK!" Chiro yelled, shaking but nearly dry from the ride.

Toby took one more look at him and cracked up completely.

Chiro had come off the ride shivering from the cold water and clinging to the handle bar for dear life, a look of pure terror sketched across his face that rivaled that of The Scream.

Toby lead Chiro to roller coaster after roller coaster after that, but all of them were dry.

Chiro smugly rode all of them, yawning the whole time, just to prove that they didn't scare him in the least.

Toby didn't understand. What was it that made Chiro so afraid of the Shortcut to the Hospital but he wasn't even excited by the rest of these? Then, finally, Toby figured it out.

"Alright, I guess you aren't a wimp after all," he said to Chiro.

Chiro simply gave him a smug look.

Toby continued. "Just one last ride, okay? It's not even that scary. It just goes up a hill, turns around, and goes back down."

Chiro agreed. He felt he could handle anything Toby threw at him now.

And then he saw the ride.

It was just like Toby explained it, except instead of a coaster, it was another water ride. It was called the log ride. The "log" went up the hill, turned around, and plunged down towards the water at full speed.

Toby turned to see Chiro's reaction, but Chiro was already gone.

Toby wandered the park, searching for Chiro. He finally found him in the arcade.

"I, um, got lost," Chiro said lamely.

"Uh huh. Sure," said Toby. He got an idea. "Hey, as long as we're here, I challenge you to a game of Majestic Duel." Of course, Toby didn't tell him that he knew how to hack the machine and always win.

"What's Majestic Duel?" asked Chiro.

"Oh, you'll see."

Toby lead him over to a game console equipped with face masks to use as simulators, and a gun for each player. Toby showed him how to suit up and then started the game.

Chiro was amazed by how real everything seemed. If you got hit, you actually felt a vibration, which didn't hurt in reality but if you had an active imagination eventually that little vibration could feel like the most torturous pain anyone had ever endured.

Toby let Chiro win round one, just to catch him off guard when he rolled up his sleeves to play hard-ball. For round two, he brought out his bag full of tricks.

After the words "ROUND TWO" were finished flashing across the screen, Toby's avatar grew to giant size, and Chiros shrank, his gun turning into a lollipop.

It all seemed so real...

"Haha! What a helpless little boy!" Toby's giant-form laughed in a cold, deep voice.

Chiro looked at himself to find his avatar looked EXACTLY like he did when he was four.

It seemed so real...

Chiro screamed, throwing off the simulator and running full force all the way back to the apartment, leaving Toby to wonder what had happened

Toby came home to find Chiro huddled in the corner of their shared room.

"Hey, you baby," he started, not sure what happened back there but also not willing to pass up an opportunity to tease Chiro.

Chiro had been remembering things, from awhile ago, back on Suggazoom. He remembered the last time he looked four.

With Mandarin...

"Get away, you ugly monkey!" he screamed.

Toby fumed. "DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN UGLY MONKEY?"

Chiro looked up."Oh, sorry. Wrong ugly monkey."

"Why you little..." Toby lunged forward, aiming to puch Chiro in the chest. He missed at hit his stomach, making Chiro's breath come out in a whoosh.

Chiro looked up when he could. "Oh, you're real."

Toby growled and lunged again. The boys stared wrestleing, rolling around the bedroom.

Suddenly, Chiro on top, they stopped, staring at the doorway. Orrin stared back at them. They all stared at each other for a few moments.

"Dinner is ready," Orrin said before walking away. The boys stood up quickly.

"Is dad here?" Toby called after Orrin.

"No. He had to stay at work."

Toby slouched, as if all good things had suddenly decided to take the day off. "I'm not very hungry. I'm just going to go to bed," he said, yawning and trying to cover his disappointment.

He returned to his room, leaving Chiro alone with Orrin.

Chiro spent an awkward meal with only Orrin for company, who seemed to get freaked out whenever Chiro tried to make conversation.

Walking back to the bedroom, he paused outside the door, detecting a strange sound.

Was that.. Crying? Why would Toby be CRYING?

The sobs continued, and Chiro eased the door open just a crack. Toby was huddled in the corner. He turned his head and saw Chiro. "What do YOU want?" he said.

"Nothing"

"Then scram." Toby hid his face again, expecting Chiro to leave. Chiro stepped inside instead, closing the door behind him.

"Is this about your dad not coming?"

"Don't be stupid!" Toby said. He was quiet for a minute, then almost inaudibly, he whispered, "Yes."

"You know, your dad works hard to improve the lives and safety on hundreds of people. Not only that, but he's obsessed with it. He's dedicated his life to it. Sometimes everything else fades away, but he still knows you're here. He'll come around sometime."

Toby stayed quiet. Then he nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

"Man," Chiro said playfully. "You sure go it better off than I did!"

"Why? What happened to your family?"

Chiro stopped talking, wishing he hadn't said anything. He realized Toby was staring at him, expecting an answer. He laughed a little, trying to make it seem like not a big deal. "Aw, nothing. I just had to get away for awhile. A long while. I'm sure they'll come to their senses some day."

Toby stared at Chiro, possibly expecting some heartbreaking story. Chiro didn't give him one. Instead, he stood up, offering a hand to his adoptive brother.

"I think Orrin was makeing some pie or something. Wanna check it out?"

"Yeah, sure."

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	13. (Temporary note)

Hello...

I honestly don't know where to start... From the summer of last year, I've gone through rather difficult times, and left things I've enjoyed that took up alot of time(i.e Writing, Colorgaurd, school work). I've had alot of time to think, and if anything, my situation has worsened. But I realize I should stay with the things that give me pleasure and a sense of sanity. So I will be continuing this story. I wish to sincerely apologize to you all that I've kept waiting and I hope you would like me to continue. I will also be going back and editing my past chapters; as I've improved in many areas of grammar and spelling. The plot will remain the same. Please leave some reviews on the thoughts and criticism you may have regarding my stories, I'll answer them all and take those into consideration!

I wish you all a great day.

~Sincerely, Lunar Locket.


End file.
